


What really happened that night on the Farmhouse

by superfamilytrash



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint's farmhouse, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Short One Shot, SteveTony, idk how this works, im new to this, im really taking y'all back with this one, send help, steve and tony are gay for each other, you deserve it after the endgame trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamilytrash/pseuds/superfamilytrash
Summary: In which Tony summarizes what happened between Steve and him that night at Clint's farmhouse to the rest of the Avengers.





	What really happened that night on the Farmhouse

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work i've posted on here and i think it's safe to say i'm kind of terrified but also really excited heh. i'm new to this and i still don't know how ANY of it works so please bear with me. this is short and unlike anything i've ever written before so i'm sure it's quite messy but i'm hoping you enjoy it!!

When they all finally get inside the house, standing awkwardly in the hallway, Lila, Clint’s daughter, announces she’s tired, just as Cooper, her brother, yawns.  
It’s like they’re accustomed to be in sync, Tony thinks, shaking his head and smiling to himself.  
It’s been a long, hard day, but Clint’s kids have surprisingly made it a little less sucky.  
Tony’s always liked little kids, he’s just never known how to act around them, so it doesn’t really show.  
He guesses he’s lucky about that, loving little kids doesn’t really fit into the whole genius-playboy persona he’s got going on.  
God forbid he’s ever got a child of his own, _holy fuck_ , he doesn’t want to ruin some child’s life just because the kid has the unfortunate luck of having him as a father.  
He blinks and forces the thoughts out of his head.  
_Not needed right now, thank you very much. I’ve already had a bad enough day without thinking of the marvelous man I was lucky enough to have as a father._  
Clint smiles at Lila, who’s already jumped on his arms, and he kisses her forehead before turning to the Avengers. “It’s been a long day, guess we should all get some rest.”  
Tony has to admit he _is_ tired, and the rest of the team looks just as tired. Cap nods.  
Clint starts the preparations. “Okay then. Lila and Cooper will sleep with me and Laura in our room-“  
Captain America doesn’t let him finish. Of course he doesn’t. “The kids’ll sleep on their own beds, in their room.”  
“Cap, really, they don’t-“  
“They sleep on their beds, Clint. And you and Laura won’t change rooms, either. The least we can do is let you sleep in your own rooms, for letting us crash here out of nowhere.” Cap’s voice is firm, and everyone knows that’s the end of the discussion.  
Tony rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything.  
_Captain America, always there to make amends._  
Okay, so maybe it was really kind and sweet of him, and Tony admired his-  
_Nope. Stop it._  
“Fine. We’ve only got two rooms left, then. Each with a double bed. So, Tasha and Cap, Bruce and Tony?” Clint suggests, and Tony breaks into a smile.  
He turns to Bruce on his right and high fives him, exclaiming, “facial hair bros!”  
Nat clears her throat then, and they all turn to look at her. “Actually, uh... I’d like to have a room with Bruce.”  
The room goes silent, and Tony has to try very hard not to make a joke about it, because, come on. Natasha and Bruce.  
But he doesn’t, because _no, Cap, everything is not a joke to him._  
He realizes then that he’s gotta dial it down with the anger towards Steve, because someone might notice that he gets more mad at Steve than he does with the others, and that’s not good.  
Anything that starts with him doing something more for Steve than the others, _feeling_ something more towards Steve than the others, is not good.  
But he can’t help it. The fight - that stupid fight outside the farmhouse while they were splitting wood - it was still in his head.  
He can hear Bruce’s breath get stuck next him. God, it’s like Bruce wants Tony to give him a sarcastic comment about this.  
Steve is the first to speak. He turns to Bruce. “Would you be okay with that, doctor?”  
Bruce coughs and blinks. He blinks again. “I-I... of-of course. Of course.”  
The super soldier then nods firmly.  
_He’s so civil today_ , Tony thinks. _So stern_.  
Of course he is. It’s been a long day for everybody, Tony reminds himself.  
The magic girl, Maximoff, played with everyone’s heads.  
But what Tony had said to Steve earlier, during the fight, about how Steve had walked away alright, it was true.  
He seemed to be the only one not shaken by it and it bothered Tony.  
Not because he wanted Steve to suffer, god no, he'd kill anyone who even came close to hurt him in an instant, but because fearless people unsettled him.  
_No one is fearless_ , his mother had said to him once, when he was a small child and had had a nightmare.  
If no one is, he thought, then Steve was pretty damn good at hiding it.  
It bothered him that Steve hid it from him.  
And he knew he sounded like a hypocrite, considering he was hiding what Tony himself had seen from everyone on the team, but it was Steve.  
Steve was open and excitingly cute when he talked and he told Tony things.  
Things no one else knew.  
Tony knows he’s being a baby. He knows this is stupid and pointless and really fucking desperate, but he can’t help it.  
Steve’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “That’s you and me in one room, then, Tony.”  
Well, fuck. Tony starts walking up the stairs, even though he has no idea where the rooms even are.  
He just needs to get away from Steve for a while. Needs to think straight. He can never think straight when Steve is near him.  
“That’s fucking great. Didn’t think this day could get any better, and yet, it just does.” He mutters, the sarcasm obvious on his voice.  
“I heard that.” Comes Steve’s voice from behind.  
“Of course you did. Super-soldier hearing. How could I forget?”  
He hears Steve sigh exasperatedly downstairs, and considers it a small victory.  
Sometimes he likes annoying him. And having Steve think about Tony.  
He always does.  
After looking around the hall, he concludes there’s five rooms. Five doors.  
One’s the children’s room, one is Clint and Laura’s, two others are for the team, so that must mean one of those doors is to the bathroom.  
He opens the one on the far end of the hallway, and to his luck, it’s the bathroom.  
He locks the door behind him and rests his hands on the sink, sighing, and looks at his reflection on the mirror.

Ten minutes later, he unlocks the door and gets out. The hallway’s empty so that means he’s got to find the room he’s supposed to sleep in on his own.  
Only it doesn’t prove so hard, because after walking a few steps, the first room he looks towards has the door wide open, and Steve’s standing there. Shirtless.  
He must’ve just taken off his shirt, because he’s holding the tight blue t-shirt on his hands. He’s turned sideways to Tony, and he can see the muscles on his back and arms and chest and stomach. His jeans are hanging a little low, his waist completely showing.  
Tony doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s pretty sure he might be drooling, yet he can’t bring himself to snap out of it.  
How can you look away when you have something like Steve Rogers’ shirtless body in front of you? How can you think about anything else other than running your hands everywhere on it?  
There’s a loud _boom!_ , and Tony’s suddenly out of it. His face hurts.  
“Oh my god, Tony, are you okay?” Steve’s looking at him concerned, and he has to blink before replying.  
“I-“ He hit the door. He hit the door frame.  
Tony hit the door frame because he couldn’t get his eyes off of Captain America’s shirtless body.  
He wants to kill himself. No, he wants the world to just swallow him whole. He wants the ground to open up under his feet and he wants to fall to the depths of it, never to return again.  
Luckily for Tony, it looks like Steve hasn’t noticed the cause of the accident.  
“Sorry, tripped.” Tony lies, but Steve doesn’t seem to hear him.  
To Tony’s absolute horror, Steve puts his hand up to Tony’s face, fingers laying gently on his lips.  
Tony can’t breathe for two whole seconds, that feel like the longest two seconds of his life.  
“This is gonna swell up tomorrow.” Steve says, his voice low. Unreadable.  
Before Tony does another stupid thing, he pulls away and Steve’s hand falls down to his side. “Fine. I’m fine. It’s nothing, Cap, really.”  
“Steve.” The Captain says, out of nowhere, and Tony turns to look at him clearly amused.  
“You’ve got that mixed up, I’m afraid. The day’s worn on you. I’m Tony. _Tony_.” He says it exasperatingly, like he’s talking to someone who’s not from around here. “You’re Steve.”  
“No, I know that. I meant, you should call me Steve. Call me Steve more often.”  
That catches Tony off guard, and all he can reply with is, “Oh.”  
The room goes silent, but nothing feels silent. There’s an invisible electricity in the air, which the genius can’t explain. He wonders if Steve feels it too.  
Instead of asking him, Tony exclaims, “Left side is mine!” And jumps on the left side of the bed. He lays down and waits for Steve to say something.  
But all Steve does is lay next to him, and they both stare at the ceiling for a while.  
Their shoulders aren’t touching, and Tony is disappointed but also relieved.  
He doesn’t know how he can be disappointed and relieved at the same time, but when it comes to Steve, Tony’s emotions never really make sense. It’s all so confusing.  
He doesn’t know how he’s gonna survive the night with (shirtless) Steve laying next to him in bed.  
“Tony.” Steve says slowly, and Tony silently curses the gods and every higher power out there for all the thoughts that swarm his brain in that moment. Why is everything Steve says so hot?  
“Hmm?” He replies, seemingly half-asleep, when he’s everything but half-asleep. In fact, he doesn’t know how he’s ever gonna sleep.  
“About today, the argument-“ Steve starts, but Tony interrupts.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re the captain, you’re always right.” He’s joking, of course he’s joking, but Steve scoffs angrily.  
“You know what? I don’t know why I even try. I mean, if you wanna be this way, then fine. I’m not stopping you.” And he turns his back to Tony.  
Tony wants to tell him it was a joke. Tell him he’s sorry and laugh it off, because seriously, why is Steve making a big deal out of this? But he can’t. Somehow he can’t move or talk because Steve’s back is so damn beautiful.  
The muscles are defined even though he isn’t flexing, and his skin looks so smooth and soft. Tony could lick chocolate off it and run his hands and mouth all over it and, oh, god-  
“What?”  
Steve’s voice is so sudden that Tony has to blink himself to reality before actually realizing what it is.  
“Huh?” He says, confused.  
“You just said my name.” Steve snaps, his back still turned to Tony.  
“I did?” Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He wants to slap himself for being so damn stupid. Why can’t he fucking control himself? What’s wrong with him? “Oh, yeah. I forgot what I was gonna say.”  
“Was it an apology? Because I’m still waiting for one.” Steve replies.  
Tony smiles, easy. It was fine.  
He loved passive-aggressive Steve.  
“I’m sorry, big boo bear. Are you happy now?” He says, and you can practically _hear_ the smile in his voice.  
Steve then turns and lays on his back again, and he turns his head to Tony. “Yes.” He replies, and flashes him one of his famous grins. “Always.”  
Tony’s heart melts. He can’t help how happy Steve makes him.  
He knows Steve doesn’t even know the effect he has on him, but it’s not that bad. Tony still gets to enjoy his company and that’s good enough, even if he never shows his true feelings.  
“Tony.”  
There it is again. His name rolls out of Steve’s lips so freely and frequently, yet every single time it does, Tony’s heart flutters.  
He swallows before replying. “Yeah?”  
Everything is quiet except their voices, and Tony’s racing heart but he logically knows Steve can’t hear that.  
He _hopes_ Steve can’t hear it.  
It feels like they’re the only people left in the world. It's nice.  
Tony’s staring at the ceiling again and doesn’t dare look at Steve, but he feels the super soldier’s eyes on him.  
“What did you see?” Steve whispers, as if he’s sharing a secret with Tony and no one deserves to know except them. Tony likes that. “When the girl played with your fear, what did you see?”  
It takes Tony a hot second for the words to be of meaning. He’s so focused on Steve’s voice, so low and soft, that he has to try extra hard to actually make his brain comprehend the words.  
When Tony doesn’t respond, Steve adds, “Come on. I want to know what Tony - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - Stark saw.” _Not playboy anymore_ , he thinks. _I’m way too focused on one guy to even look at others._  
Tony’s heart wants to jump out of his chest, but he wills his voice to sound amused. He supposes he can avoid to answer, but he knows Steve won't rest until he had answer, so he settles for a lie. “Saw my tower falling down, of course.”  
Steve lets out a short laugh. “That is a very poor attempt at lying, Tony. You can do better than that.”  
“It’s the truth, I swear!” He tries to defend himself, but he can’t help the smile on his voice. It’s Steve’s fault. The smile comes naturally.  
“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but you can’t fool me. I’m not an idiot. I know you, Tony.” The Captain says it so intensely that Tony’s breath gets caught. Just for a second. “I want to know what you saw. Please? It’s important to me.”  
Steve is looking at Tony with a soft smile on his face and Tony can’t say no to that.  
He takes a deep breath. “Fine. I saw you guys, the-the Avengers, or whatever. I saw you, and you were all dead. All of you.” Silence stretches in the room. Tony is still laying on his back, his eyes glued on the ceiling, but he knows Steve is looking at him. “Because of me.” He then adds, regretting it the moment it comes out.  
“Tony...” Steve’s voice is low and filled with something he doesn’t quite recognize. It makes Tony’s butterflies go wild, but then again, Steve’s voice always does that to him.  
“The worst... That isn’t even the worst part of it all. The worst part is that I was alive.” Tony hates himself for talking. He should just shut up. He _needs_ to shut up, but he can’t. He wants to tell Steve. He wants Steve to hear it and make it all better, because Steve can. Steve always knows how to make all of Tony’s problems go away. His mouth works without him controlling it, and he talks and talks and talks and he sounds pathetic. “You were all dead and I was alive. I was alive and I saw you and I knew it was my fault. I just knew I was the reason. And you-you were there, too, but your face- you were-“ He’s going too fast and he doesn’t know how to stop.  
_Goddamnit Tony, just shut you mouth already. Don’t make this worse than it already is._  
“Tony...” Steve is saying, but Tony can’t stop. Of course he fucking can’t.  
“Your shield was... it was torn in half. Vibranium, Steve. Vibranium is supposed to be the strongest metal in the world, but it was destroyed. And your face... your face was all wounded up and bloodied and you-“  
“Tony...”  
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._  
“You told me... you said, ‘You could have saved us. Why didn’t you do more?’, and it was all my fault and I was not enough. If I’d done half-“  
“Tony, stop!” Steve’s voice raises a few octaves, but then it drops into a whisper again. “Goddamnit, Tony, _that_ was your biggest fear? That was what you saw?”  
The silence comes back again and Tony feels like crying. He wills himself not to, because it's the last thing he needs.  
Steve thinks he’s stupid. Steve thinks he’s weak. Steve thinks he’s pathetic and desperate and _so weak._  
“I don’t know what I have to do to...” Steve pauses, takes a deep breath, and tries again. “I don’t know how to show you that you’re enough. I don’t know what to do to make you think you are. Make you believe you are enough.”  
Tony turns his head then, to look at him. Their eyes meet. Bambi brown with baby blue.  
Steve continues. “I- I’ve been trying, these past couple of months. I’ve been trying so hard. Because you _are_ enough, Tony. You’re more than enough.”  
Tony can basically hear his blood rushing in his veins. Steve is looking directly into his eyes with so much intensity and affection and _love_ that he wonders how he's never noticed it before.  
Is it obvious on his face, too?  
All he can do is draw in a sharp breath before Steve's lips are on his.  
Steve kisses passionately and intensely, and Tony is so shocked at first that he doesn’t know what to do.  
But Steve’s tongue moves over Tony’s lips, sending an electric current all over his body, and it snaps him out of the shock, the surprise.  
Tony kisses back. He puts everything he has into that kiss. All the waiting, the hiding, the hurting and the loving.  
Steve puts a palm up to cup Tony’s face, leans in to the kiss more eagerly, and Tony’s bones turn into jelly and his skin on fire.  
When they pull away for breath, Tony knows it wasn’t more than a minute, yet he thinks it lasted forever but not long enough.  
Steve is breathing hard and his eyes don’t leave Tony’s. They’re close enough that Steve still radiates warmness, keeps Tony’s body hot.  
Tony’s voice is a whisper as he speaks. “Why did you do that?”  
The baby blue of Steve’s eyes is breathtaking. Tony has always known this, but he’s never seen them so close before. He’s never been able to stare at them so long before.  
“Because I wanted to. Because I’ve always wanted to.” Steve takes a deep breath. “I just... I never knew if you felt the same way about me. I didn’t wanna ruin what we have if you didn’t.”  
“Why now?” He averts his eyes from Steve’s gaze for a second. Too much eye contact. Tony’s never been good with eye contact.  
Steve doesn’t seem to mind this. “I thought if not now, when?” And when Tony looks back at him, Steve’s eyes sparkle and he has a playful grin plastered on his face. “Plus, the fact that you literally ran into a wall when you saw me shirtless was a real big help on figuring out if you felt the same way.”  
Tony feels himself blush furiously. “You saw that? I thought you didn’t notice. Oh, my god!”  
“Anyone would have noticed that.” Steve laughs and Tony’s world is okay for a second. Maybe it’ll be okay for a long time now.  
He kisses Steve again, and Tony can feel the smile on his lips.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait-“ Clint’s voice shakes Tony back to reality. He’d gotten so wrapped up in telling the story that had happened so long ago, that he’d actually gone back to that first night in the farmhouse in his mind.  
He looks back at the Avengers now, the ones that were there anyway.  
Thor had gone back to Asgard for a few days because Loki had magically disappeared again. (He suspected Loki just missed his brother, wanted his attention, so he’d vanished and was waiting for Thor to go and find him. Not that Loki would ever admit to that, he thought.)  
Peter was asleep in his room at the compound. ‘Course he was, Tony had put him to sleep at 10 pm, much to the kid’s protest. He had school to wake up for the next day, and he needed to rest.  
Bruce was on a well deserved vacation somewhere in Jamaica, and was coming back in two days.  
Wanda and Vision had gone off to god knows where, they'd mentioned something about London and trains, but it was pretty early in the morning when they'd told Tony and he hadn't had coffee yet, so you couldn't blame him for not remembering very well.  
Rhodey was on a mission somewhere confidential, (though what was so secret that he couldn't tell his supposed best friend, Tony didn't know). Tony was supposed to pick him up from the airport early the next morning and he was planning on making Rhodey tell him then. If he didn't, well, he'd have to walk to the Avengers Tower from the airport, and no sane person would ever want that. It was a good plan. Tony was smart.  
The only people that are in the living room of the Avengers Tower now with Tony are Bucky, Sam, Nat, Clint, and Steve.  
At the far end of the couch is Bucky, laying broadly and taking up almost all of the space. Nat is sitting on his legs, but Bucky doesn’t seem to mind. Sam is sitting comfortably, his feet resting on the wooden table in front of the huge TV. Tony is sitting next to him, and Steve‘s sitting on the ground, his head laying on Tony’s feet. Tony plays with his hair, runs his hand through the blond locks. Steve had been listening to Tony’s side of the story silently, smiling widely at some parts.  
Clint is on his feet now, his eyes wide, jaw basically on the floor.  
Nat looks just as surprised. “You didn’t have sex?”  
“No.” Tony answers the question calmly.  
Clint is anything but calm, though. “There’s no way- There’s no way, Tony! You’re lying!”  
“I’m not. This is the true and full story of what happened that night on the farmhouse.”  
“But-but-but-“  
Tony smiles at how shaken Clint looks.  
“Why do I know that you did it, though? It’s like I’m sure of it.” Bucky asks.  
Clint looks lost. “I could swear... I could swear you did it.”  
Steve leans his head towards Tony’s hands, almost purrs at him. Tony knows how much Steve likes him playing with his hair. “To answer your question, Bucky: Clint started a rumor saying that we did. Now, we all know how Clint has absolutely no self control-“  
“Hey-“  
Tony continues, ignoring Clint’s protest. “And he somehow told the whole world. I have no idea how, but by the end of the week, the whole world had it marked as a fact that we did it that night on the farmhouse, when we didn’t do anything more than kiss.”  
“I-I-“ Clint starts, looking upset, but then he breaks into a wide grin and turns to Nat. “Tasha, you hear that? I’m so good at spreading rumors that they basically become facts. Even I started believing my own rumor as fact at some point during it!” He says, as though his rumor-spreading ability is a trophy he gets to show proudly. But it’s Clint, Tony thinks. What else would he expect?  
“I’m impressed, Clint.” Nat high fives Clint’s raised hand and Tony shakes his head, laughing. “As impressed as I could be.”  
“You’re all idiots.” Sam comments, but he’s smiling too.

It’s only later, when they’ve all gone to their rooms, and Tony is laying in bed, waiting for Steve to lay down, when Steve asks. “Why didn’t you tell them that we did do it that night on the farmhouse?”  
Tony huffs. “Serves Clint right, telling the whole world.”  
Steve chuckles, shakes his head, and lays down next to Tony. He pulls Tony closer to him, plants a kiss on his nose. Tony says, after a yawn, “Besides, a gentleman never kisses and tells. Or, in this case, never fucks and tells.”  
Steve laughs wholeheartedly at this, and Tony feels the warmness swell his soul. He lets himself fall asleep to the sound of Steve’s laugh and the feeling of his arms wrapped around him. This is home.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read 'till the end, THANK YOU. please tell me your thoughts, i'd appreciate it :)


End file.
